Mercury:
CHARACTER INFORMATION REAL NAME: ? KNOWN ALIASES: Dante Smith IDENTITY: Secret OCCUPATION: Freelance bodyguard for hire, works primarily for Travis Knight (Future) and Shana Squires CITIZENSHIP: Citizen of the United States and of Kandor PLACE OF BIRTH: Kandor, Krypton KNOWN RELATIVES: ? GROUP AFFLIATION: Liberty Prime EDUCATION: Equivilent of a College Degree HEIGHT: 6'2" WEIGHT: 260 EYES: Blue HAIR: Sandy Blonde SUPEHUMAN POWERS '''Kryptonian Physiology:''' Mercury's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Mercury's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Mercury's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. '''Solar Battery:''' Technically, this is the main source of Mercury's powers. As a Kryptonian, Mercury's cells absorb yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Mercury's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Mercury can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as when he absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased his abilities to a higher degree and gave him additional abilities. '''Superhuman Strength:''' The exact magnitude of Mercury's strength is unknown. This is because Mercury's strength, like his many other powers, has fluctuated over time. However, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. '''Invulnerability:''' Mercury's body is nigh-invulnerable. The reason for this is because Mercury possesses a super-dense molecular structure and a supercharged bio-electric "aura" that acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Mercury's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. Longevity: Mercury can live almost indefinitely. '''Superhuman Stamina:''' Mercury has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character have unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. Mercury like other Kryptonians does not get tired and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. '''Flight:''' Under one Earth gravity Mercury is capable of flying at faster-than-light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards, and even lifting great weights while flying. Mercury can fly at speeds many times faster than light. Mercury can also fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes, so it can be assumed that he can fly faster than that without atmospheric interference. '''Superhuman Speed:''' Mercury is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as the Flash (Wally West), Mercury can move at speeds much faster than light and is one of the fastest beings in the universe. Mercury can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Mercury can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the Flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (around Mach 9350) He has been seen flying from the Moon to the Earth in less than 2 minutes. Mercury is so fast that he is even able to vibrate his molecules through blows akin to what the Flash can do as seen in his fight with Doomsday. Superhuman Hearing: Mercury has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more[. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world. '''Super Smell:''' On various occasions, Mercury has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet without any problem. '''Super Scream:''' In one instance, Mercury was shown to have the ability to project a "super scream" from his vocal cords. He used this ability to cancel out the impending threat of an already exploding nuclear detonation. He used this power(or something similar to it)when he destroyed Darkseid's essence from the Miracle Machine by singing a cord at such a frequency that it countered Darksied's own vibrational frequency,thus destroying his essence. '''Self-Sufficiency:''' Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. '''Healing Factor:''' In the extreme event that Mercury is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurrence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy. '''Super breath:''' The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). The ability to chill inhaled air is a function of Mercury's great strength and invulnerability. When Mercury takes air into his lungs they compress the incoming gas. When this gas expands upon exhalation, in a fashion analogous to the operation of an air conditioners compressor, the sudden increase in volume of the gas causes its temperature to drop proportionally to the size of this expansion. Mercury can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. '''Heat Vision:''' The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. '''Super Vision:''' He also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. STAR Laboratories has not been able to completely define how Mercury has been able to utilize his powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: '''X-ray Vision:''' The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Mercury. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Mol-Var is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ABILITIES EQUIPMENT HISTORY PLAYER NOTES